


Linen Closets and Discovery

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Just chilling in a linen closet, Kissing, M/M, Making out at your best friends wedding, Weddings, being found out by a dead guy and a grumpy elf, gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This for Determamfidd. Because she’s awesome. Pairings are Gimli/Legolas, and Glorfindel/Erestor, who kinda pushed their way in. Part way inspired by a Kink Meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linen Closets and Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).



A/N: This for Determamfidd. Because she’s awesome. Pairings are Gimli/Legolas, and Glorfindel/Erestor, who kinda pushed their way in. 

“We’ve been this way before.” Glorfindel could hear the eye roll in Erestor’s voice. 

“I’m quite sure we haven’t.” He responded, still striding confidently down the hall.   
It was deserted; most everyone was still in the upper halls, celebrating the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. That’s where they would be, had they not “volunteered” to go and fetch more linen for the merrymakers. In truth they had only been selected because everyone else was inebriated or busy. 

Aragorn and Arwen were very preoccupied with each other, Lord Elrond was very busy glowering into his wine chalice and scowling when anyone came near, Lindir and Haldir had started flirting after the second glass of wine and the Hobbits had started a jig on top of the table, which many elves seemed determined to try and emulate, despite the height and weight differences. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had retired long ago, and Thranduil, if even if he had been inclined to ever be helpful, seemed set on draining the kitchens of their wine. All of it. 

Which left Glorfindel and Erestor as the two only responsible elves left in the Citadel. 

“Glorfindel, just admit it. We are hopelessly lost.” Erestor said sounding very bored with entire affair. 

Glorfindel spun of his heel, almost causing the shorter elf to crash into him. 

“Erestor. I killed a Balrog. I cannot possibly be lost.” 

Erestor looked a bit dazed, either the wine or from nearly colliding with Glorfindel, but shook his head regardless.

“That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard you utter. If you truly know where we are, then where is the closet we are supposed to be looking for?” Erestor stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Glorfindel sighed. “Right here. I was merely taking us through the scenic route.” Erestor opened his mouth yet again, however before he could say another word Glorfindel reached over, twisted the knob, and pulled the door open. 

“Prince Legolas?”

~ ~ ~

*Moments Before*

Legolas felt he could have happily lived in this moment until Arda crumbled around him. The closet was dark and cramped but it hardly mattered. He felt warm, and slightly tipsy. Which was odd because he’s only had a glass of wine at the reception and the bottle of wine he taken from the table was open when he found it. It was half drained now but that was beside the point. It took more than that to get a Greenwood elf drunk. It must be the company he was keeping. A contented smile started to spread over his face. 

“Whatever could be making you smile like that, my dear elf?” Gimli’s voice rumbled out of the darkness like thunder. Legolas’s smile started to spread wider, as he replied.

“I was recalling the excellent wine at dinner.” He reached into the darkness to find his loves face. He gasped in surprise when a pair of lips found his. 

Gimli took advantage and deepened the kiss, from a gentle press of lips, to his tongue curling into Legolas’s, warm and wet. His broad hands stroking down the elf’s side and tangling in the golden hair. Legolas hummed in satisfaction, moving as close to the dwarf as the cramped closet would allow. 

Breaking apart to breathe for a moment, Gimli whispered “Did you forget about Dwarves ability to see better in dark than Elf-kind?” and pressed a kiss to the sharp point of his ear. Legolas shuddered, and murmured “Never my dearest.” Before clutching his lover’s broad shoulder and kissing him again. He tilted his head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He could feel, rather than hear, Gimli’s groan, his breathing harsh and chest moving like bellows. Legolas shifted closer yet again, nearly on Gimli’s lap as his hands went to the luxurious beard. This, this must be what the eternal must feel like, so warm, and close, and lovely. With Gimli’s arms around him, strong and safe as iron bands, and his hands careful in his hair. If there was one moment to live in forever, this would be the one. 

Just as Legolas opened his eyes to look into Gimli’s, the door flew open and light poured in, blinding after so long in the dark. Startled, he jerked back and hit the wall. Dazed he blinked into the light, and a voice drifted down. 

“Prince Legolas?”

~~~~~ 

Glorfindel gaped at the scene before him. Sitting in the linen closet, with what looked like a half a bottle of wine, was Prince Legolas, Son of Thrandruil, of the Greenwood. His hair was mussed, his face was flushed and his tunic was rumpled, and he seemed stunned beyond speech, blinking rapidly in the light from the hall. Sitting next to him, also blinking, was Gimli son of Gloin, of Erebor. “What in –“

“Good evening gentlemen.” Erestor cool voice interrupted. “Would you be so kind as to tell us if there are any spare napkins in this closet? Preferably ones that match those in the hall?” 

Wordlessly, Gimli stood up, and peered at a shelf for a moment before pulling out a stack of the requested napkins, and handed them to Erestor. Legolas was sitting quite still, mouth half open, doing a wonderful impression of a fish. Glorfindel looked from Legolas to Erestor to Gimli and back to Legolas, noble brow furrowed, and trying to decide if he should say anything. 

“Thank you. Enjoy your evening.” With a slight smirk Erestor closed the closet door with a flick of his wrist. He turned on his heel and started marching back down the hall with the requested napkins in hand. It took a moment for Glorfindel to catch up. 

“Wait a moment Erestor! Did you see that?” 

“See what?”

“Prince Legolas sitting in a linen closet, clearly doing something illicit with a dwarf! A dwarf! ” Glorfindel said, part scandalized and part horrifically amused.

“Yes I did.” Erestor said briskly, not even missing a stride.

“Are we simply going to continue on like nothing is amiss then? As if we did not see that?” Glorfindel said, appalled. He could already hear the gasp of horror from Thrandruil, and winced. Then it dawned on him. “Oh.”

“Yes. ‘Oh’.” If they are sitting in a linen closet, and not in one of their rooms I know Elessar has set aside for them, then clearly they do not want to be interrupted. It is not our place to announce it for them.” Erestor shot a sideways glance at Glorfindel, slowing slightly. “I’m sure you can recall all the times the twins have gotten us into trouble with the same reaction.” The taller elf finally laughed and wrapped an arm around Erestor’s waist, before dropping a kiss to his temple. 

“Yes. Yes you are correct as, you often are. Still I wish,” He sighed. 

“What?” Erestor looked up at him, head tilted.

“I wish I could see the look on King Thranduil’s face when he is told!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope this didn't suck.


End file.
